Five
by Alyssacookie
Summary: Five drabbles for each of our five favorite couples. They chase, they have childish fun, they fight, they tease, and sometimes they simply listen. -Sonamy, Taiream, Knouge, Silvaze, Shadikal


_It's almost 12 in the morning and I finished my first drabble. Well, that's some type of achievement in my book. Enjoy._

**1. Almost**

Amy the hedgehog reached out her arms as far as they would go. She was so close to grabbing her blue heartthrob that her heart felt about ready to burst. The hedgehog's smile stretched wide as she tried to grab her hero...right before Amy tripped over a tree root that sent her to the ground. Sonic of course, continued to run as he was quite sure that she was still behind him. A sense of foreboding told him to look back. For one moment, a flicker of alarm passed over the blue hedgehog's face as he zipped back to her. Amy closed her eyes and whimpered.

"I was so close," the pink hedgehog complained.

After scratching the back of his head nervously, Sonic offered his hand. "Sorry."

She broke into a smile as she grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him down to her level. The blue hedgehog looked slightly astonished and Amy smiled.

"Got you."

**2. Bubbles**

It was clear, that much was true. But it seemed to reflect several colors. Green, blue, pink, orange, and yellow all danced inside of the fragile sphere that floated to his nose. Tails the fox blinked when it popped. Things like these were so hard to figure out because they simply didn't last long enough.

Of course, she wasn't analyzing them. Cream the rabbit and Cheese the chao were creating them.

"Chao, chao!" The rabbit's ever lasting smile bloomed on her face at her chao's excitement. Cheese was floating among the bubbles curiously as he watched his own reflection appear and disappear if he looked hard enough. Somehow the poor chao never failed to be surprised when the spheres popped almost always directly in his face. Cream laughed before dunking her bubble wand and blowing through it to watch her friend's antics again. When Cheese repeated his amusing actions, the rabbit laughed a laugh that seemed to make the air tinkle and sparkle.

"Tails," the rabbit asked sweetly as her chocolate eyes stared into his, "isn't this fun?"

"Yea," the fox mumbled as he assured himself that the dusty blush he felt was because of his frustration with the bubbles.

**3. Force**

"No, Rouge."

It seemed to be just about the millionth time in his life that Knuckles the echidna had kept Rouge from something she wanted. The bat frowned, using her wings to keep floating in the air above him. She wondered if he had even bothered to hear what she had said or if the echidna had just assumed he was here for the jewel. The bat cursed herself for thinking that the echidna might have been just as bored and lonely as she was right now. Extending an invitation to him was last thing she had wanted to do under any circumstances but she honestly couldn't reach that jewel.

Rouge floated down and grabbed the gaurdian's arm, pulling it as she spoke. "Come on," she ordered, "you're the only other treasure hunter I know."

"I can't," he protested.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I've seen you leave the emerald plenty of times for Sonic," she pointed out, "so it's not that you can't...you would just prefer it if I forced you."

The echidna slid into his battle stance with a glint in his eyes. "Okay," he consented with a smirk, "try to force me then."

**4. Sneak**

"I don't think it's a good idea to sneak out of the castle at night," Silver warned his friend.

Blaze the cat rolled her eyes. "I'm the princess," the cat pointed out, "it is perfectly reasonable for me to do whatever I would like."

"If that was true then we wouldn't be checking around the corners for guards," the hedgehog pointed out reasonably. The cat chose not to respond to that because her friend had a point. The two of them were sneaking out because Blaze truly and honestly hated being inside of the castle. She found it suffocating and lonely. Of course she had brought her best friend along for her little adventure whether her brain told her that it was a good decision or not.

When the two finally were out of the quiet castle hallways and into the starry night air the hedgehog leaned towards his friend and whispered, "what's your excuse if we get caught?"

The cat leaned her head against her friend's shoulder to make him blush. "I'll tell them that this is a romantic tryst and you're my suitor."

Silver didn't really have a response to that.

**5. Listen**

Shadow the hedgehog had finally retrieved his green chaos emerald from the Master Emerald shrine. After any of the hedgehogs turned into their super form the seven chaos emeralds instinctively returned to their server. Before the hedgehog left he decided to rest for a moment. It wasn't that he was tired but it seemed a waste to have to walk all the way through the forest enclosing the altar without enjoying it's peace. It was something Maria would have done if she could have, he was sure.

"It's beautiful, yes?" Asked a quiet voice that was somehow carried by the wind. Knuckles' ancestor, Tikal was staring at the forest from a spot right next to him.

Refusing to be alarmed, the hedgehog closed his eyes and took in the rush of the cool night air. You could hear the forest if you stood still long enough. He knew that. The rustle of the leaves, the songs the bugs sang, and the touch of the night air coming from the trees all made the forest seem so alive. Shadow was actually a little impressed that someone besides him took the time to appreciate it.

"I listen for a friend," he stated, feeling vulnerable in the still night as he thought of Maria.

"I listen for my family," the girl murmured. Shadow raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything. Sometimes it wasn't too awful to have company in the quiet during the dusk and the dark.

_Please review. If you don't, how will I know where I need to improve or where I did well? How will I know if you liked it? Thank you for reading._


End file.
